Viaje a Través de los Mares
by Elatica
Summary: Aunque se diga que han muerto, su amistad, amor y compañía no desaparecen, porque éstas son inmortales. TRIBUTO A LOS CAÍDOS. Serie de drabbles, cada uno en homenaje a un héroe.
1. Media Alma :Tributo a Fred Weasley:

**Lloré a mares con las Reliquias de La Muerte. La muerte de muchos me obliga a odiar a J.K. Rowling. Me pareció justo hacer un tributo a todos los Héroes del Mundo Mágico. Tal vez no represente el verdadero duelo, pero es lo que tengo. Por favor, tengan piedad conmigo… **

**Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de autor le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling… Te odio, Jo.**

**P.D.: El título "**_**Viaje a Través de los Mares" y el summary de esta historia, es a referencia del fragmento de **__**More Fruits of Solitude**__**, de **_**William Penn**_**, que aparece al principio de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte.**_

**· · ·**

Él se hallaba de pie frente al espejo. Porque era su reflejo lo único real que le quedaba de Fred, porque al verse él, veía a su gemelo…

Su mejor traje, peinado lo mejormente que podía… pero sin su mejor sonrisa.

Era una _ocasión especial._

Habría sido el cumpleaños #20 de Fred y George Weasley… Ahora solo era el cumpleaños número #20 de George Weasley… O al menos de su mitad…

Porque al nacer, un alma se dividió en dos cuerpos, hechos para vivir el uno del otro.

Si bien George aun le sacaba una sonrisa, a cualquiera, no había ahora, quien se la sacara a él. No había quien completara sus frases, ni a quien se le ocurriera junto a él un nuevo producto para Sortilegios Weasley, ni quien hiciera con él una poción envejecedora patéticamente efectiva…

Sí. Una mitad de él se había ido junto con Fred Weasley. George lo maldecía, ¿Cómo iba a dejarlo de ese modo? ¡Por Merlín! Y dejarlo con ese último recuerdo… El recuerdo de aquel rayo verde llegándole de frente, cuando reía junto a él…

_Ambos luchaban juntos, reían juntos, como lo habían hecho toda una vida… Ambos lanzaban maldiciones a todo mortífago que se le cruzara…_

_-¡Desorejado! –llamó Fred, riendo- Te concedo este honor a ti…_

_Fred señalaba a un mortífago despistado, Antonin Dolohov, para que él le asestara un último golpe…_

_-¡Claro! –respondió Fred- Con todo gusto, her…_

_Entonces Fred abrió los ojos hasta más no poder, aun esbozando una ligera sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, y…_

…_Y entonces cayó al suelo._

_-NOOOO ¡FRED!_

_-¿George? ¡¿Qué pa…? ¡Fred!_

_George se tumbó sobre el cuerpo de su gemelo, al igual que Percy._

_-¡Fred! ¡Por favor… NO!_

_George palmeaba el rostro de Fred, con la creciente esperanza de que todo fuera una de sus tantas bromas, que se levantara de nuevo y le dijera que aun estaba vivo, tan vivo como el, que despertara para seguir luchando junto a él…_

_Pero jamás lo hizo._

-¿George? George, baja por favor.

Su madre abrió la puerta de la habitación que una vez compartió con su gemelo, arrebolada.

-Todos te estamos esperando… -la expresión de su madre la conocía bien. Era esa que tanto le encantaba provocar, agitada; pero entonces, Molly vió a su hijo a travez del espejo. Por un momento volvió a estar confundida, como lo hacía siempre, no sabía si era Fred o era George- Oh, tesoro.

La señora Weasley cruzó la habitación y abrazó a George, y este se infundió ella como lo habría hecho un niño pequeño que acaba de caerse y se ha raspado la rodilla.

-El también te espera allá abajo –murmuro Molly, y señalando el pecho de George, ahí donde palpitaba el corazón, le dijo-: él te desea un feliz cumpleaños, cariño, estoy segura.

Y una lágrima surcó el rostro de los Gemelos…

**· · ·**

**N/A:**_** ¿Qué tal? Sé que Fred se merece algo mejor, de hecho, quise hacerle algo mejor… pero no sé… ¿Ustedes que opinan?**_

_**Fred fue una de las muertes que mas me lastimó, solo de pensar en cómo debe de sentirse George, me causa un dolor inaguantable. Cada que leo, escribo o pienso en Fred, me es inevitable llorar… Llorar a mares. Ahora mismo creo que las lágrimas van a desbordárseme… bueno, bueno… Basta de cháchara. **_

_**Si dejan un Review, estoy segura de que Fred será muy feliz… Este donde este…**_


	2. Papeles :Tributo a Sirius Black:

_**Hola! Sé que he tardado alguín, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo, esta vez, en Tributo a Sirius Black. Disfrútenlo.**_

_**· · ·**_

En la juventud habían sido amigos, lo fueron cuando todos los aurores iban tras él, lo fueron en vida, lo fueron en muerte. Siempre en el mismo papel.

Oía voces, voces incesantes y sigilosas, voces que se confundían unas con otras, voces que te podrían asustar o bien darte calma. Tal vez una de ellas fuera la de Sirius, o tal vez estuvieran solo dentro de su mente.  
El Velo de la Muerte se movía suavemente, sigiloso, como el viento de primera que acaricia el rostro inocente de un niño, que cierra los ojos ante aquel tenue gesto, así era el movimiento de aquel velo de la muerte. Grácil, inocente, inofensivo, lo que aumentaba el terror en Remus Lupin, que sabia el peligro que este podría llegar a ser.

Morir tras aquel velo era una muerte sutil para cualquiera que cayera en sus redes, pero caer allí en medio de la lucha, era una muerte digna de Sirius Black.

_¿Qué era la vida sin riesgos? _cuestionaba Sirius_, ¿Qué era la vida sin proteger a aquellos a quienes amas?_

En juventud, en sus años de estudiante, Remus siempre trato de moderarlo, de sacar una sola gota de sensatez, lo hizo siempre, trató siempre de que él y James no se metieran en problemas… Jamás lo logró.

_-Vamos, Lunático –le animaba siempre- únete a la diversión._

_-¿No crees que ya has cumplido con todos los problemas que se te han asignado en esta vida, Canuto?_

_-¿Qué? –bufaba- ¡No seas lunático! ¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de peligro?_

Sirius poseía un alma libre, así como fiel, un alma rebelde, que rompía toda regla puesta, que rompía todo parámetro.

Prisionero por cadena perpetua en azkaban, por un delito que solo pensarlo, analizarlo, le habría parecido abominable, inconcebible. Entregar a tus amigos, traicionarlos.

Morir antes que traicionar a tus amigos.

Eso habría hecho él… Eso hizo.

Un hermano para Remus, un padre para Harry, una mano derecha para todos. Y todos lo habían perdido.

Pero escapó de azkaban. Escapo por amor, por el amor que tenía por su ahijado, por protegerlo. Por cumplir la promesa hecha a su mejor amigo hace 15 años.

Ese era el mismo amor que el siempre irradiaba, aun en sus momentos mas álgidos, aun en los momentos en que vestía con andrajos, aun cuando su cara estaba demacrada y envejecida, siempre tuvo de donde sacar una gran sonrisa, un abrazo o sabias palabras.

Sirius podía no ser el mejor modelo a seguir, puede que no siguiera sus propios consejos, pero el amaba, y era fiel.

Sirius Black no había muerto en vano, Sirius Black arriesgó su vida por salvar a alguien, por un poco de peligro.

-Te dije que te quedaras en Grimmauld Place, Canuto –murmuró Lunático, en ese momento en que estaba frente a aquel tenebroso velo, recordando que él y Sirius habían representado los mismos papeles.

_**· · ·**_

**N/A**_**: No se ustedes, pero si yo lo vuelvo a leer, lloraré. Sirius es mi personaje favorito, por lo que comprenderán que su muerte… Su muerte fue un duro golpe para mí. Espero que les haya gustado. **_

_**Otra cosilla**__**, cuando me refiero a "Papeles", quiero decir el papel que ellos siempre interpretaban: Remus hacía siempre el papel de chico bueno que trataba de encarrilar a sus amigos, y Sirius, el del chico rebelde que trataba de descarrilar a sus amigos.**_

_Besos,  
__**Elatica…**_


End file.
